Mrs L0v3CraFt :D
by M Lawliet
Summary: My primer historia! se trata de Yuki y de su vida tras regresar a Konoha, donde encuentra amor y amistad...HAY DE TODO SASUSAKU SASUINO SASUYUKI GAAYUKI NEJIYUKI DE TODO!.Reviews xfa!
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Lovecraft.**

¡¡¡Happy Birdthay!!!

-_Diablos ¿¿Dónde estoy???-_decía una Yuki confundida, caminando de noche, después de que un taxi la dejó en una calle.-_Bravo, tenía que sacar la mente del tío Kakashi_- decía ella; en efecto Yuki Hatake, una de las pocas Hatake que quedan en el mundo.

Ella sufrió cuando era pequeña, sus padre fue un ANBU y su madre una muy famosa kunoichi de Konoha, los dos se enamoraron y tiempo después se casarón tuvieron una hija de pelo blanco con destellos grises, y con unos grandes ojos rosas, decidieron llamarla Yuki; sus primeros años de vida fueron felices jugaba con sus padres y con sus tíos, ella le tomo mucho cariño a su tío Kakashi, aunque casi nunca lo veía, después entró a la escuela y ahí conoció a varios niños y niñas, se hizo buena amiga de una niña llamada Sakura y ella le presentó a Ino, e Ino a todos los demás, ella conoció a un niño llamado Sasuke, ella le habló como si nada, por que no sabía que era el chico más popular de su escuela; a él le cayó bien y jugaban todo el tiempo, esto causaba la envidia de las niñas y Sakura le dijo que ya no quería ser su amiga por que también le gustaba Sasuke; pero le dijo que ella no lo quería como ella, que en realidad a Sasuke le interesaba Sakura a lo cual esta se desmayó de la felicidad.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que un día al llegar de la escuela, no encontró a su padre y cuando lo buscaba por toda la casa, una mano la jalo:

-¡Pero que!...mamá- dijo preocupada

-Yuki…ven sigueme, no digas nada en el camino esta bien???-dijo su madre con una cara de desesperación.

-Esta…bien.

Corrieron por toda la casa, era una casa grande (Del estilo de la mansión Uchiha), hasta que llegaron a un cuarto muy pequeño, su mamá retiró un librero y Yuki vió que su mamá abrio una puerta escondida que nunca la hubiera encontrado y vio un túnel largo y obscuro.

-Yuki…mira corre por todo el túnel, no te detengas y cuando veas una puerta, abrela con esta llave, sal con cuiado y si ves a un jovén con una maleta café, ve con el y te preguntara algo a lo cual tu le vas a responder: Lovecraft.

-Y eso es….

-Tu después lo sabras…hija te quiero demasiado.- dijo su madre con unas lágrimas desprendiendose de esos ojos rosas que ella había heredado-Mira toma…aquí te puse varias cosas tuyas.

Tomo el bolso que le dio y echo una hojeada…pudo ver su cuaderno de dibujo, unos colores, su peluche favorito: una rana Renée, a la cual le puso el nombre de Mr. Tiny Little Frog, vio la caja de música que le dio su papá en su 6 cumpleaños, y un libro que se veia fino y la portada decia: _Mitos de Cthulhu._

-Mamá, ¿De que es este libro?

-buena pregunta, pero no te la puedo responder, solo te dire este libro puede ser útil todo el tiempo, y te dire este es nuestro libro favorito…

De repente se escucha un golpe en la parte principal de la casa.

-Oh…mi amor te amo, nunca lo dudes esta bien, siempre estare contigo, toma esta lámpara por si no ves nada, y por cierto toma…

-Roof!!!

-¿¿¿Un perrito???

-Si…tomalo, ponlé un nombre…

-Creo que se llamara…Gerard!!!

-Mmm…lindo nombre, cuidate a ti y a Gerard, esta bien???

-Si mamá te lo prometo…

Se abrazarón y su mamá le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla, se soltarón y llorando se despidió de ella…su hija, su bebé, el fruto del amor de su amado y ella, le dolía pero no tenía remedio, sería un milagro si sobrevivia a esto…

Yuki, ya adentro del pasillo pudo oir un sollozó de su madre; que la asustó de verdad, tenía miedo…por que su mamá le dijo todo eso???, no tenía idea, que haría cuando llege al final del tunel???, ella no tenía la menor idea…y que esperaban de ella una niña de 7 años???, bueno los iba a cumlir mañana 17 de abril…pero no sabia que iba a ser, se suponía que hoy iban a comprar las decoraciones y el pastel…

-Roof!!!

-Ohhh…me olvide de ti Gerard- sonrió mientras el cachorrito veía a su nueva dueña…llorando y sonriendo???

Se acerco a su cara y la lamío

-Jiji…gracias Gera….

Se paralizó vió una puerta larga y de madera, vio una cerradura, supuso que tenía que abrirlapero no quizo se quedo enfrente de la puerta, escuchaba que había una pelea en su casa y eso le dio aun mas miedo y escucho un horrible grito, uno que demostraba miedo, agonía, tristeza y sobre todo amor perdido, era un grito de su madre…metió la llave en la cerradura y lentamente la abrió, ya que no podía seguir ahí escuchando eso…

Lo primero que vio fue que era tarde y podía ver el crepúsculo a lo lejos, vio parado a un tipo…jovén con una maleta…café, dios creía que tal vez su mamá le estaba jugando un truco, pero no…su madre era la sinceridad en persona, se acercó al tipo y se plantó enfrente de el, y con la cabeza baja dijo:

-Lovecraft…

-Muy bien pequña, primero hola, mi nombre es Haku

-Mi nombre es…

-Yuki…lo se, tu madre me contó de ti.

-Madre….-soltó a llorar y Haku la abrazó

-Tranquila, tranquila…

-Es que…no-se q-ue…le passo…

-Calmate, ven sigueme vamos a comer algo…

Subieron a su Ferrari y fueron al primer local de comida que se les puso enfrente…un McDonald's

-¿¿¿Qué desean???

-Que quieres Yuki???

-Na…da

-Vamos, tu estomágo esta pidiendo a gritos una Big Mac…

-Jiji…esta bien una cajita feliz…xon 6 nuggets y papas.

-¿¿¿No que no???

-Muy bien pasen a la casilla de adelante, por favor y gracias…

-Aquí uuuooooo….

La tipa de la caja se quedo babeando por Haku, y es que estaba taan guapo

-Muy bien gracias.

-De nadaaaa….

-_Que extraño, me recuerda a Sakura-chan cuando ve a Sasuke._

-Muy bien toma….

-Y Haku, por que estou aquí contigo y no con mis papas???-dijo mientras comía.

-Mira es una larga historia…

-Perfecto yo soy muyyyyyy joven…tengo tiempo…

-_Esta niña es muy sarcástica a su corta edad…_Bueno esta bien

Sentados en su coche le empezó a contar…

-Mira esto nos es sencillo…tu padre como ANBU, tiene varios enemigos y pues el….

-Mi papa…que???

-Mmm fue asesinado por un tipo, que lo quería para que trabajara con él…

-¿¿¿Qué…??? Y…por-que…no ace-pto

-Por que no quería que nada les pasará ni a tu mamá y menos a ti….

-Hmmmm….pero-por-que mi mamá no vino conmigo….???

-Ella es una de las kunoichis más fuertes y poderosas de Konoha, sin olvidar que es pariente del que mató a tu padre…

-Pero…como se llama ese torpe…

-Se llama Orochimaru…

-Y que es de mi el???

-Tu tío…

No pudo aguantar más, su orgullo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, cayo y lloró todo lo que pudo, aunque esto sonara complicado, ella lo entendía perfectamente, Haku la abrazó y ella igual.

-Ha-ku…y tu que eres mío???

-Tu primo…

-Y tu papá es…Ornocikaru

-Jmn…Orochimaru y si, es mi padre.

-Que malo…

Y Yuki cayo dormida, Gerard se la paso todo el tiempo durmiendo y Haku la acomodo en su asiento y la acompaño al mundo de los sueños.

Yuki despertó con los ojos hinchados, le dolían y recordó todo lo que le había pasado…pero le prometío a su madre que sería feliz y eso iba a tratar, pero no podía, y recordó algo…hoy era su cumpleaños!!!

Vaya manera de celebrarlo!!!

De repente vio una bolsa morada junto a ella y la abrió y vio…

-Aww que lindo!!!

Un pequeño gorro morado con orejas de Gato.

-Me encanta!!! Haku-kun, gracias

-De nada….

-Roof roof!!!

-Y gracias a ti Gee…

-Muy bien…vamos a Starbucks a desayunar.

-Esta bien.

Haku manejo hasta un Starbucks, se estacionaron y salieron del auto y entraron a Starbucks.

-Muy bien…esperenme aquí los 2.

-esta bien…Guacara!!! Que hacen esos tipos…

Enfrente de ella estaban una pareja de novios que parecía que estaban apunto de (ya saben -_-*)

-Shhh!!! Yuki silencio….

-Esta bien…

5 mintos después Haku regreso con un panque de chocolate y 3 vasos de leche.

-Tomen…mira Yuki, (suspira), no te puedo cuidar todo el tiempo y creo que es necesario que te vayas a vivir lejos…

-Por que???-quería llorar, pero creia que había llorado lo suficiente.

-Yo estoy en la universidad, vivo en un dormitorio con otros tipos, tendrás que irte a la Aldea de la estrella por un momento.

-Y eso donde queda???

-Lejos, creo y te lo digo por que lo se, Orochimaru te quiere…

-Para???

-Mira tu papa era excelente y tu mamá igual, tu saliste mas que excelente; justo lo que el necesita; para que eso no pase te iras unos años a la Aldea…

-Regresare???

-No lo se…..

_6 años después…_

-_Diablos ¿¿Dónde estoy???-_decía una Yuki confundida, caminando de noche, después de que un taxi la dejó en una calle.-_Bravo, tenía que sacar la mente del tío Kakashi_- decía ella; en efecto Yuki Hatake, una de las pocas Hatake que quedan en el mundo.

-Puedo ayudarte???

-Quien anda ahí???-dijo mientras discretamente sacaba una kunai de su bolsillo.

-Tranquila, eso no te serviría…bueno mi nombre es Shikamaru, linda.

-Nunca me digas asi…espera…Shika???

-Eso fue lo que dije, problemático…

-SHIKA!!! Ayyy que gusto verte!!!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Pss…quien eres???

-No te acuerdas???, claro, soy Yuki.

-Hatake Yuki???, psss claro que me acuerdo…y que haces por aquí???

-Busco la casa de mi tío Kakashi…se le olvido decirme donde vive…

-Tipico…mira te acompaño.

Caminaron un rato y hablaron…

-En que escuela vas a estar???

-En el Instituto Konoha…y tu???

-Mira casi todos los que conoces van ahí…

-¿¿¿en serio???KYA!!!!! ya quiero que sea mañana!!!

-Yo no, no hize la tarea de Kurenai…

-Mmm???

-Mañana sabrás…mira aquí es…

La casa de Kakashi era grande y muy bonita tenía 2 balcones y un patio muy grande.

-Muy bien aquí te dejo…gusto en verte Yuki…

-Igual, Thika- se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo.

-Ahh si emm,..puess…adios

-Adi……..os, vaya es rápido

-¿¿¿Quién anda ahí???

-Emm yopi….

-Yuki!!! Ya llegaste!!!! Excelente, justo a tiempo de la cena-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-entra, entra

Al igual que afuera, su casa era hermosa, sus muebles y todo Wooow

-Vaya que buen nido tienes tio!!!!

-Seguro…deja tus cosas y tu…perro, y sientate a comer.

Le sirvió la cena: spaghetti a la bologñesa.

-Esta riquisimo tío

-Jaja lo se

-Y veo que todavía no te quitas la mascara…

-Nunca en la vida…

Se la pasaron riendo y hablando, cuando terminaron…

-Ven sigueme…-abrió una puerta y lo que vio Yuki fue genial, su cuarto…

-WOOOW esta lindisimo!!!

Las paredes eran blancas, su cama era kingsize y tenía unos muebles alado de su cama y unas cajas llenas de regalos.

-Te compre varias cosas, me guie por lo que ponías en tus cartas ahí hay cosas que te gustarán.

-Muchas gracias Tío!!! Todo esto es genial gracias de verdad, por cierto Gee…

-Tranquila puede quedarse adentro, con la condición que limpies sus regalías que daje, esta bien???

-Muy bien acepto!!! Gracias, a que hora entró a la escuela?

-Tu entras a las siete quince de la mañana, pero tienes unas 4 horas para arreglar tus cosas, es una escuela donde no llevas uniforme entonces no hay mucho de que preocuparse…

-Lo que tu digas…-Si Yuki, como toda adolescente tenía problemas con la ropa

-Bueno te dejo, duerme bien Yuki- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias, igual a ti tio

Kakashi salió de su cuarto y Yuki dijo:

-Muy bien Gee…por donde empezamos…


	2. Vida?

Mrs. Lovecraft

-_12:51 IS THE TIME MY VOICE…_

_Mmmhhh...Maldito celular, espera hoy es mi primer día!!!_

En ese momento salto de su cama y puso una gran sonrisa en su boca, miro a Gerard estaba dormido y no era de esperarse se quedo despierto porque nunca había estado en ese lugar y era precavido, pero quedo dormido.

Yuki fue a su clóset, ya organizado y listo, le puso una cortina de cuentas y abrió su clóset, ella creía que era demasiado ya que tenía a su alrededor 4 espejos de cuerpo completo y su closet albergaba 4 puertas, de una parte de su clóset sacó una falda de mezclilla, unas mallas rojo con negro de rayas, una playera de tirantes negra amarrada por un lazó rojo y una tipo gabardina negra que le llegaba a la cintura, cuando la escogió se metió a bañar, salió y ella desprendía un aroma dulce a flores y frutas, se vistió ella se veía en el espejo creía que no se veía muy bien, pero como era distraída nunca se fijo que cuando pasaba frente a chavos se quedaban con el ojo pelón, por que según ellos esta muy buena, se dirigió a su buró y tomó un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo, el cual le costaba arreglarse ya que era un poco largo se puso un gorro negro de orejas de …gato, si desde ese día si veía un sombrero con orejas de gato lo compraba, tenía su colección con más de 100 gorros de gato, se pinto la boca con un Chapstick de cereza, se maquillo un poco los ojos y se miró le daba emoción y miedo,¿¿¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos???; se tranquilizó, tomó su mochila rosa divertidamente adornada con muchos llaveros de todo tipo; al estar abajo se encontró a su tío guardando sus cosas en su maletín.

-Yuki tienes tiempo desayuna algo…

-Esta bien- fue a la cocina y busco una manzana para comérsela muy rápido.

-Lista???, muy bien veámonos.

Salieron y subieron a la camioneta de Kakashi, era azul y moderna.

-Tío???...

-Sipi???

-Sasuke…va en la escuela…

-Si, y es muy buen alumno

-Y Sakura…

-También ella es buena en los deportes y en los jutsus médicos.

-Kya!!! Ya llegamos???

-Si, mira…

Vio a varios chavos y chavas de su edad, unos menores otos mayores.

-Mira te dejo aquí en la entrada, yo me tengo que dar toda la vuelta para entrar..

-Okay…

-Tranquila, te están esperando…suerte

-Gracias….por cierto no me vas a dar trato especial verdad???

-Jamás…jaja nos vemos después.

Su coche se alejaba y miro que unos tipos la observaban de arriba abajo, eso hizo que se enojara y se alejo para ir a recoger unos libros y su horario.

-Mmm…disculpe me podría un horario???

-Seguro!!!, de que año eres???

-Soy de Tercero…

-Aquí dice que tienes 14…

-si pero me avanzaron al año siguiente

-Excelente!!! Mira toma este…me dirías tu nombre???

-Seguro…Hatake Yuki

-Eres hija de mi Kakashi!!!!

-Claro que no soy su sobrina…espera tu Kakashi???

-En realidad no es….puesss…este…toma estos libros…

-Muchas gracias…..

-Shizune…

-Ok muchas gracias Shizune!!!

Salió despacio para caminar por los corredores…

-¿¿¿Qué Yuki-chan??? Esta aquí???

-Si la acompañe ayer a la casa de Kakashi-sensei…y esta …bonita

-Tsk

-¿¿¿Qué paso Sasuke celoso???

-Ya quisiera imbécil…

Sasuke había crecido bastante y seguí siendo el más popular de la escuela.

-Jaja le dire eso a Temari y a Ino verás como se van a poner…jaja

-Cállate Naruto, y ya verán de que les hablo…

-¿¿¿Por qué???

-Por que ahí viene…

Todos voltearon y se quedaron embobados, por lo que veían:

Una chava de pelo blanco grisaceó y ojos rosas que denotaban dulzura y amor, su cuerpo era casi perfecto y su arreglo personal era lindo; en efecto por su pelo y sus ojos era fácil reconocerla. Yuki Hatake.

-Ohh por dios!!! YUKI-CHAN AQUÍ!!!

-Naruto???...NARUTO!!!

Corrieron para darse un fuerte abrazo

-No te esperabamos…

-Ni yo a ustedes aquí…jiji, Sasuke!!!

-Hola…

Se acerco pero al parecer no quería un abrazo, pero no le importaba lo abrazo de todos modos

-Tsk..sabes nunca me han gustado los abrazos…-Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y Yuki notó que observaba a algo o a alguien.

-Yo también te extrañe!!!- vio Sasuke miraba a una chica de pelo café largo ojos azules y ropa en tono pastel, sin duda se veia muy tierna y era el motivo para que Sasuke volteara a ver.

Siguió repartiendo abrazos y besos a Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y conoció a una chava llamada Temari, muy hostil y ruda, pero tenía buen corazón ( que le pertenecía a Shikamaru )

Hablaron con ella el tiempo que tenían, pero Sasuke no la dejaba de ver y aunque tuviera novia, no dejaba de ver a esa chica…,era el era el único que no estaba poniendo mucha atención en Yuki, pero nada se comparaba con la mirada de Sasuke hacia ella aunque no lo demostraba, cuando llego…

-Sasukito!!!

-Karin…

-Sasukitito moscho!!! Te extrañe…*smuack* y esta quien es….

-Yuki, mucho gusto!!!

-Emmm…igual…Karin, Sasuke vamos a mi casa hoy???

-No lo se te digo después…

-Muy bien, ya me voy adiosito *smuack*

-Sabes que odiamos a tu novia, verdad???

-Si…ya se…

-Tu no-vi-a????

-Si, esa loca es su novia…no me cae bien pero no podemos decir que no este buena…

Yuki le dio su primer zape a Naruto…

-Hey!!

-Eso te pasa por hentai…

-Hola a to-dossssssss, Yuki???

-Sakura!!!!!

-YUKI!!!!!

Se abrazaron como nunca….

-INO!!! TENTEN!!! HINATA!!! Las extrañe demasiadoo

Abrazo grupal de chicas.

-Calmadas niñas…ya habrá tiempo de hablar AHORA A CLASES!!!

-Si Vieja Tsunade…

-Que no me digas vieja Naruto!!!...tsk

-Esta bien… Sakura-chan acompañas a Yuki a su clase???-dijo Naruto

-Por supuesto!!! Sigueme….

Todos se despidieron y Yuki y Sakura se fueron.

-Oye Sakura, te sigue gustando…

-Sasuke…si todavía…pero la verdad muy poco

-Entonces por que esta con su novia???

-Creo que es obvio…la ama- dijo Sakura cabizbaja-a parte es la más bonita de la escuela.

-Y quien dice eso???

-Pues…la gente Yuki

-Creo que Sasuke es un ciego…tu eres muy bonita- dijo Yuki, y ella tenía razón, Sakura era sumamente bonita su pelo rosa se veía como un algodón de azúcar, su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos color esmeralda decían todo de ella: como era, como pensaba…todo, Yuki quería ser como ella, aunque no sabía como decirle sobre aquella chica que llamaba la atención de Sasuke.

-Muy bien es aquí…Matemáticas.

_-Diablos!!!-_Yuki no era mala en Matemáticas, pero no le gustaban y tenía que estudiar muy fuerte, para los exámenes.

-Quedate aquí hasta que el maestro te lo indique…suerte…

-_Diablos..diablos_

-Muy bien les quiero, presentar a una alumna nueva que se nos une…Yuki Hatake…

-Igual que usted???

Yuki entró y vio que en su clase estaban casi todos sus amigos, notó que unas la veían raro eran unas de las fans de Sasuke, le llamo la atención un chavo que estaba hasta el final del salón, tenía el pelo rojo y no tenia cejas…pero tenía un tatuaje en su frente que cuando lo vio, lo reconoció significaba: amor…ella tenia el mismo tatuaje en la espalda baja…

-Tsk…la va a tratar como princesa…

-Para que sepas Cro-magnon, no va a ser asi…

-Yuki…comportáte

-Si señor….

-Muy bien siéntate… ahí…delante de Gaara.

-Mmmh???

-Oh…cierto, el chico pelirrojo de el fondo.

Yuki se acercó a el, el nada más la vio una vez y luego desvió su mirada; ella se sentó y sacó un libro de matemáticas.

Kakashi empezó su clase, como siemrpe el era alvianado y en sus clases podías jugar y hablar, pero en los exámenes pfff, era un maldito…

-Muy bien, pongan atención si no no le van a entender…

Yuki anotaba tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo y cierto moreno la miraban.

-_Mmmhh…que raro, pelo blanco y gris???, nunca había visto uno así_

La clase paso rápido, y tocaba otra…Español, con una señora llamada Kurenai, ella era sumamente bonita e inteligente, pero también era estricta, y les dejo que hiceran trabajos en equipo.

-Muy bien Sasuke estaras con Gaara…el señor Sakon y Ukon, y con…la señorita Hatake…

-Yuki…por favor.

-Esta bien, muy bien el trabajo es sobre las obras de William Shakespeare, investigaran cada quien una historia diferente , en la salida verán la lista de que le toco a cada quien, listo…pueden irse.

Yuki estaba feliz por estar con Sasuke y con…Gaara, bueno por lo poco que se conocían le caía bien.

Yuki estaba nerviosa, conocia a Sasuke, pero quien eran ellos???


End file.
